Wife or the Veela
by krytos
Summary: Harry Potter is a man with a family but he must do whatever it takes to protect his dirty secret. He has a mistress by the name of Gabrielle Delacour and no one must know about their affair. Too bad Gabrielle isn't happy with just being Harry's mistress.
1. Gabrielle

**Title: Wife or the Veela**  
**By: Krytos**  
**Summary: Harry Potter is a man with a family but he must do whatever it takes to protect his dirty secret. He has a mistress by the name of Gabrielle Delacour and no one must know about their affair. Too bad Gabrielle isn't happy with just being Harry's mistress.**

**Chapter 1: Gabrielle **

"Oh yes Gabrielle, right there, oh god... You suck so good baby!" Harry moaned out in pleasure as Gabrielle Delacour had his cock deep inside her mouth and used her tongue to expertly tease the tip of Harry's manhood.

It didn't take long for Harry to cum and like a few moments ago, he exploded again but this time inside of Gabrielle's mouth instead of her vagina.

The young quarter veela sucked him till the last drop before she gulped and swallowed his seed.

"How'd you like that Mr. Potter?" Gabrielle asked as Harry laid his head down on the bed and tried to relieve the experience in his head.

"I loved it" Harry replied before he turned his head and closed his eyes. Gabrielle got up from her knees and got on to the bed. It didn't take her long to lay down comfortable with Harry's legs on top of her feminine thighs and his heads around her chest.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and simply fell asleep peacefully. This was perfect, too perfect, but however, this was only temporary.

After the night ends, Gabrielle was once again turn into a recent graduate from Bauxbaton Academy of Magic, while Harry would once again become Lord Potter, father to two and husband to one Ginny Potter née Weasley. Gabrielle would have to once again be content with her position as Harry's secret mistress although she did hate her position.

The next morning came in a hurry and without arose Harry from his deep slumber. He opened his eyes to find himself once again in bed with his secret mistress. Harry yawned before he slowly got up but making sure he didn't wake up Gabrielle.

Harry freshened himself up, made breakfast, and got ready to head back to work and also back to his real family.

"Um Harry?" Gabrielle called out between a yawn.

"Yes baby?"

"Are you going off to work without eating breakfast with me?" She asked innocently.

"I'm on a tight schedule but you know I'd much rather stay here."

"Are you sure babe?" She asked as she gave him a cute look.

She was evil and Harry didn't know how he managed to end up with her. Well, he did know but he still couldn't believe it had all happened. Even though he was married to a beautiful red head and had fathered 2 kids, he still managed to get himself into an affair with an eighteen year old girl.

Gabrielle had seduced him and later confessed her love to him. She adored him and wanted to pay back her life debt by being with him and him alone. And so began their affair without anybody knowing at all. Although Ginny had been faithful to him, she wasn't as sexually charged, as understand, or as beautiful as the one third veela from France.

As Harry made love to Gabrielle for the second time in Ginny's old room at the burrow, he finally realized that it was Gabrielle who was missing from his life. Harry wasn't, however, pleased with himself for having sex with his sister-in-law's little sister while the Weasleys and his wife, Ginny, celebrated the birthday of Bill's first born, Victorie.

And that's how their relationship came to be. So far it had been over a year strong with Harry sneaking off with Gabrielle at least once a month by telling Ginny he was on a ministry/work related trip. The poor red head bought that without a second thought although Harry knew that Ginny would eventually start questioning his overnight stays at least once in the future.

If Harry and Gabrielle couldn't meet for their overnight fun and activities in various hotels then they would simply spend time in muggle places around London and Paris. Harry made sure to meet up with Gabrielle at least three times a week. It was thanks to his monetary contributions that she was able to get a nice residential flat a few blocks away from the muggle side of Leaky Cauldron.

Gabrielle had Harry in her palms and Harry knew it but the boy-who-won didn't really care. A part of him loved Gabrielle after one year although he knew another part of him simply belonged with Ginny and his kids.

As they finished eating what Harry has cooked, Gabrielle thanked him for staying late.

"Anything for my angel" Harry simply replied and that earned him a nice snog.

"Well, I guess I'll be off. Until next week Gabrielle! Take care and make sure you contact me if you need anything or are in danger"

The young woman just smiled shyly before she says, "Don't worry, I know who to contact; I know who my hero is." With that said Harry stepped out of her apartment and concentrated on the Ministry of Magic. With a loud pop heard by several muggles on other flats, Harry vanished.

"Trouble at home boss?" Auror Longbottom asked him as he appeared directly in the middle of the Auror office.

"Yes, you know how the kids are or rather you don't" Harry lied without a second hesitation. Neville just gave him a sympathetic look before continuing on with his work. Nobody else dared question him as to why he was almost forty five minutes late.

Harry walked into the office for Head of Aurors and started finishing off some paperwork.

Gabrielle was laying in her bed and simply wondering about anything and everything. She thought about the latest fashion, France, her mother back home, but somehow everything led back to Harry. She wanted Harry so badly but as long as Ginny Weasley was around, that was out of the question. The woman used everything in her power to make sure Harry stirred clear of other woman and "bad influences" well until her that is was.

**A/N: Just an idea that got in my head. I've written all this on my iPhone haha. Anyways, I'm not sure if I shoud give Harry more experiences with females :x if you know what I mean.**


	2. Trouble Brews

The wind blew outside as Harry sat on his sofa and enjoyed reading the book that rested in his hand. But suddenly he felt two hands creep on to his shoulder before lowering down to his chest. He then felt a head rest on his head and red hair fall in front of his face. It seemed like Ginny wanted to have some fun tonight.

"I put the kids in bed" purred Ginny as she continued to feel of his chest and plant light kisses on his neck. Harry really wanted to get it on with his wife but physically he didn't know if he could. Just that morning he had visited Gabrielle in her flat and they had managed to make love for several hours.

But Harry knew he would have to comply with Ginny eventually or else she would become suspicious. Good thing Ginny was the type of woman to pleasure her man for only one round. She was a terrible love maker although she had a great heart and a very inviting womanhood. Harry sometimes wondered if it was due to Molly Weasley's overbearing that Ginny turned out to be a woman who didn't like sexual exploration. The only thing Ginny seemed to be good at was popping out heirs.

Albus Serverus was a proof of that.

Harry used the spell and yet Albus still managed to be conceived. Harry had no idea how that had happened but he wasn't about to go around complaining about it. Harry had always wanted a big family and he was more than happy to be the father of two boys. However, Harry was a bit paranoid and so he had Albus Serverus tested for Potter blood and that test came back bearing good news. Knowing that Ginny was faithful to him, Harry continued on being a good husband and an excellent father, until he started his affair with Gabrielle.

Ginny moaned loudly as Harry got up and embraced her. Soon her body was tightly pressed on to his and he felt ever inch of her rather large chest. He then slowly pulled up her nightgown until her waist and legs were revealed. For a mother of two, Ginny still had her wonderful athletic shape. She was toned in all the right places, she was definitely a big change compared to Gabrielle.

Harry slowly inserted his hand into her panties and then his index finger into her folds. She moaned out his name and hugged him even tighter.

"Harry" she whispered into his ear again and again.

Harry then inserted another finger into her Weasley pink and she moaned even harder. Harry felt his two fingers get very wet, warm, and sticky all of a sudden.

Boy, was Ginny Weasley horny or what.

He pulled her up into an embrace and then turned her sideways with his arms. He then went on to carry her bridal style towards their bedroom. This would be a long night of foreplay and hopefully Harry had enough in his male tank to keep Ginny pleased and unsuspicious.

As much as he loved Gabrielle and their relationship, he hated what it had him.

"Hear Auror Potter, we have a problem sir" A tall man suddenly walked straight into his office and told him. The man's voice was cracking and Harry knew right away that the "problem" wasn't good. He had a date with Gabrielle and the last thing he needed was a murder case or worse muggle torturing case. Even though Voldemort was dead, Dark Wizards still existed and their only mission was to make the life of every Auror hell.

"Go ahead then, tell me what's wrong" Harry ordered the tall Auror, whose nametag read "Jack Liamson".

"Sir, Diagon Alley has been attacked! We don't know how they did it but several shops have been burned and several wizards have taken people hostage. They want to speak to the Minister of Magic, they have some demands you see" the Auror told him between nervous glances towards Harry's fireplace.

Harry was shocked for a moment because he was suppose to meet Gabrielle 10 minutes from now in front of Gringotts.

Harry didn't hesitate as he got up from his seat and reached for his coat. He then put him his wand holster and also a small knife that he carried with him during Auror missions. The knife was a gift from Sirius during his fifth year and was suppose to be able to break locking enhancements and also any type of muggle locking system.

"I'm guessing Auror forces have been disbanded to the Alley?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, they are just waiting for your orders. They have the Dark Wizards surrounded but however, they do not wish to act without your direct order. As I said before, they have captured several hostages and are not scared to kill them if we try anything."

Harry only half listened his he made his way out of his office, out of his department and into the apparition chambers in the ministry. As he vanished from the ministry, he really hoped deep inside that Gabrielle wasn't one of the hostages but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As Harry appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, he was met with surprised Wizards and Witches. They all seemed like your everyday shoppers but instead of shopping, they were spectating today.

His Aurors were gathered around a burning shop and next to the shop stood seven wizards all wearing masks and dressed in black. As Harry walked closed, he noticed the were eleven hostages but only one caught his eyes. His dear Gabrielle was on her knees crying as her hands were tied to her legs and her wand was nowhere in sight.

"How were they able to subdue Gabrielle?" Harry whispered to himself and then he realized that all the assailants probably weren't male. There had to be a couple of them or at least one was a female.

"Head Auror Potter, how nice is it for you to join us today" the man in front called out to him. He had to be their leader, Harry thought in his head as he simply walked in front of his Aurors.

"Who am I speaking to?" Harry asked.

"To death, Potter" the man yelled out. "Now listen here and listen closely. You will remove all of your Aurors from Diagon Alley and give us 10,000 Gallions. We will let all the hostages go except the Veela. We're taking her with us for some fun. We have already found out that she French and so you have no right to protect her or worry about her. We will simply take her off your hands" the man concluded.

"I'm afraid to say that we cannot accept those terms. You have burned a few stores in one of the most well known places in Magical Britain, you kidnapped English citizens, and you also kidnapped one of our tourists as in the french witch. We cannot simply let you go free after all this" Harry told them.

"So be it then Potter, we will kill the hostages one by one and it will all be your fault that they died" the man shouted at him once again. Harry was starting to get really annoyed by him.

"How about this, you let all the hostages go and I will remove my Aurors and give you safe passage out of Diagon Alley" Harry countered.

"You're funny Potter and also dull. You are forgetting that it is I who is holding all the cards and thus it is I who will be making the demands" the man called out.

Harry looked at Gabrielle and he was surprised to see her smile at him and nod although there were tears in her beautiful face. Harry didn't know how but he knew that Gabrielle was trying to tell him to accept the man's deal. Righteous Gabrielle was truly an angel, she wanted Harry to save the other hostages and didn't worry that she might be taken to a different location and used by all these pathetic low lives.

Harry was really angry now as he thought of what the men would do to Gabrielle if they were to have her.

Harry walked back to his small Auror force and asked them for their opinions.

"I say we take it boss, the Veela girl isn't even British. The French are going to be mad but it's honestly out of our hands. But if we want to save them then we have to strike these seven guys quickly and I don't think that will end well for us or them to be honest" Auror Logan voiced his opinion. Although Harry didn't like the first part, he had to trust Logan, who was a good and honest man.

"I think we should accept their deal but then attack them when they are ready to leave. Think about it, we save 10 hostages and if we attack them then we can also somehow save the French Veela if we all execute the plan correctly" Neville spoke up.

Harry thought for a minute and then grinned. "I got just the perfect idea guys but I don't know if it will work completely" Harry revealed to them.

Harry wanted to save Gabrielle and he was willing to do whatever to have her back into his arms, safe and secure.

"This is how we are going to go about this…"

**A/N: How did you guys like chapter 2? Please leave a review because I love reviews! Also check out my blog (found on my PROFILE). The blog will have some new entries such as pictures of Gabrielle (or rather who I think Gabrielle in my story looks like;) ) and also much more content!**

**But first as always, REVIEW. **


	3. Reactions and Consequences

**Chapter 3: Reactions and Consequences **

"Yo, I had a villa in Manila  
A home in Rome  
Didn't matter cause I didn't have you  
Had an apartment in the sky  
Summers in Dubai  
Didn't matter cause I didn't have you"

Harry got in front of his Aurors as he faced the seven mysterious magic users.

"I think you have a deal, whoever you are. You let all the hostages go except the Veela and we will allow you to portkey out of here in one piece" Harry said smoothly with confidence.

The leader of the group simply nodded as he signaled his group to let some of the hostages go. Harry raised his hand and the Aurors removed the anti-portkey ward that they had erected since the situation arose.

The hostages were almost all released to the Aurors before the group leader turned a simple bracelet into a portkey.

"I'm afraid we will have to go now. Thank you for complying with our demands Head Auror Potter" Harry nodded before he turned towards his Aurors.

"Now!" Harry exclaimed as he spun back to face the assailants with his wand by his side.

The leader of the group was surprised and tried to portkey himself out of the battle but before he could Harry felt the Anti-portkey wards come back up.

Harry shot the closest bad guy into a window of a shop. He successfully stunned his target before he blasted them. His Aurors also got their wands and attacked the group of seven wizards with several different subduing spells. Before long it was only 3 of them against Harry and an entire task force of British Aurors.

Harry signaled his Aurora to take down the apparition ward and soon enough he disappeared and reappeared behind of Gabrielle. He grabbed her hips and transported them to safety, which was behind several different Aurors.

Harry then started to battle with the 3 remaining wizards but soon one disappeared. The other two tried to teleport away too but the apparition wards came right back up and the two were quickly knocked out by Harry's spell.

The spectators around them started to cheer as the situation quickly turned in the Aurors favor and the dark wizards were captured.

"Good job Harry" Neville yelled out to him as he kneeled next to one of the captured wizards and took his wand.

"You too Neville an-" but before he could finish his sentence he felt soft warm lips on his. Harry forgot where he was as he passionately kissed Gabrielle back and the young Veela reacted by pushing her body into Harry's. She was horny. Harry knew that Gabrielle's Veela nature wanted to reward Harry for saving her again.

Harry suddenly realized what was happening and so he broke the kiss quickly and pushed Gabrielle a bit backwards but before any of that could happen there was a flash of light.

The Daily Prophet suddenly had some gossip news on the ministry's head Auror A.K.A. The Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry's heart was racing but he knew he couldn't be seen in public like this with Gabrielle and even though Gabrielle had a hurt expression on her face, Harry turned a knut in his pocket into a portkey which would transport Gabrielle to Shell Cottage.

Without saying a word to Gabrielle, who seemed confused, hurt, and insecure, Harry pushed the portkey into her and soon she vanished.

Harry then faced everyone around him and sure enough most people had surprise written all over their face.

"Get back to work!" Harry yelled at his Aurors as he too walked towards one of the fallen dark wizards in order to do some initial examinations.

As Harry did his work, he wondered if he really should go home tonight and sleep. What if Ginny tries to kill him in his sleep after seeing a picture of his infidelity.

Harry shuddered at the thought but he doubt Ginny was that crazy but just to be safe he planned to sleep in his office tonight instead.

Harry woke from his transfigured bed the next morning and yawned loudly. It had been a long night of doing paperwork and also reading everything his Aurors wrote up. He still had to interview all the captured villains from yesterdays incident. So far he knew that there were five guys and one woman. The guys were all from Britain but the woman was from Germany. The incident turned international once they found that out. This meant more paperwork for Harry because he would have to write this up for the ICW.

After Harry freshened himself up and grabbed a cup of coffee that the ministry Elves made, Harry grabbed the daily prophet. He really didn't want to find out what was on it but he knew he would have to read it eventually.

The front page was dedicated to the entire situation in Diagon Alley, however there were two different headlines on the top. One read _British Aurors take down Dark Wizards in the Alley_ and then another headline underneath that read _Veela Shows Appreciation To Yesterday's Hero Head Auror Harry Potter_.

What upset Harry the most was that the picture on the front page was of Gabrielle running to him and kissing him unexpectedly. Thank god Wizarding photos only displayed the scenes for about 5 seconds, any longer and the people of Britain would be witnessing Harry kissing Gabrielle back.

Harry decided to read the article that the second headline was about.

_**Veela Shows Appreciation to Yesterday's Hero**_

_** Head Auror Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Won**_

_Yesterday's incident in Diagon Alley was quickly brought under control by the current Head of Auror Department, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Won. Our Hero managed to save all the hostages and afterwards went out of his way to save Gabrielle Delacour, a young Veela from France. According to reports, the Veela was held captive and although the Aurors managed to free the hostages, the Miss Delacour was still kept hostage. When the Aurors attacked the dark wizards, Harry Potter teleported to where the Veela was and transported her back behind the Aurors. He then went on to defeat several dark wizards single handedly before the battle was over and the dark wizards captured. _

_Afterwards, the Veela, Miss Delacour, rushed towards Harry Potter and gave him an unexpected kiss right on the lips. Yes, she kissed Harry Potter, the husband of Ginny Potter nee Weasley, right on the lips in front of hundreds of spectators. _

_There are people who said that the Head Auror broke the kiss but there were also witnesses who state that Harry Potter prolonged the deep kiss before finally coming back to his senses. Perhaps Harry Potter believed Miss Delacour to be his wife, Ginny but then again Ginny Potter does not have Blonde hair. _

_**Read Pages 4-5 for more about the Potter Family  
Read Page 6 to learn more about the captured Dark Wizards**_

Harry stopped reading the letter and focused back on reality. He had to return home and face his fears. With a large _sigh_, Harry straightened out his robe and walked out of his office. It was time to face his destiny, an angry red head.

Harry entered his medium sized house right before lunch was suppose to be served. He wasn't surrpised to find his wife sitting on the kitchen table feeding young James.

"Ginny, I can explain" Harry muttered out.

"Yes, I really think you should explain but that harlot needs to explain too. Why did she kiss you? I'm pretty sure every bloody person here knows that you're married" Ginny shouted out after she was done feeding James.

"Ginny, it's not like that. I think she didn't know what she was doing and perhaps she thought she could reward me or something" Harry lied but he cursed himself for using the word reward in his sentence.

"Reward? I think every witch and wizard needs to bloody reward you but you don't see them kissing you on the lips and trying to stick their tongue into your mouth" Harry wasn't surprised that Ginny picked so much up just by looking at the picture. He was pretty sure the redhead spend a good portion of the morning staring at the photo.

"Rest assure I will rip that girl apart when I see her in the burrow tonight" Ginny exclaimed.

"Wha- What!?" Harry almost threw up the little bit of orange juice that he just drank.

"Mom and Dad invited us for dinner and I of course accepted. I'm pretty sure Bill and Fleur were invited too since this is the family event they were panning for months. I'm sure the invitation went that harlot Gabrielle, even though she's not that close of family" Ginny stated.

Harry didn't know what to think at this point. This was probably one of the few times Ginny and Gabrielle will be in the same roof again.

Could his life get any more complicator?

Gabrielle just laid on bed in Shell Cottage as many thoughts raced through her mind. She wanted Harry, no, she needed Harry. The boy had saved her life again and even let one of the bad guys go away doing that. She had no regrets kissing him until the newspaper came out and their photo was right on front.

Oh, how she hated being his mistress. She wanted to be Harry's and only Harry's. She wanted to be his official wife but sadly that position was filled currently. She had no regrets sleeping with Harry and if she had to do it over again, she'd choose Harry in a heartbeat.

She found out from her sister Fleur that she was expected to be at the Burrow tonight as well thanks to the Weasley's annual family gathering. She liked the Weasleys, well except maybe Ginny, oh how she hated Ginny.

Although Bill had a look of disappointment in his eyes for Gabrielle's actions, Fleur was more supporting. Perhaps it was because Fleur was a Veela and she knew how Veela was prone to reward their Heros. Even as Gabrielle laid on bed, she still felt her vagina went and desiring Harry to fill her up. Basically, she was as horny as ever and she didn't know what she would do when she saw Harry later tonight.

The only way Gabrielle was going to survive the wait until the night's event is by going to sleep and that's exactly what she did.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and in a few minutes she was in a deep slumber. She laid there with her blonde hair, C cup breasts, curvy ass, and hour glass figure. As she slept, she couldn't stop thinking about Harry being deep inside of her while telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.

**A/N: So people were complaining about the length of the chapters so I decided to make them longer. I really hope you people approve but here is the catch. I'll only make the chapters longer and also update quicker if you review! I love reading reviews even though this story had some mixed reviews. Mostly it was positive but a couple of people didn't like that Harry was cheating on Ginny. Other's thought Ginny was drugging Harry, you know the usual cliche. I'll just tell you guys this:**

**The story is far from over and the plot is only at it's beginning. We haven't even hit the climax and we won't until there is some buildup. So, you guys better follow this story and review! If you want me to make the chapters long and update quickly. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Breakup and Make Out

**Chapter 4: Breakup and Make out**

"_I'm about to drive in the ocean_  
_I'ma try to swim from something bigger than me_  
_Kick off my shoes and swim good and swim good_  
_Take off this suit and swim good and swim good, good__"__–__ Frank Ocean_

Harry opened his eyes once he realized someone was shaking him. It didn't take long for him to get up and realize that it was only Ginny.

"It's almost 6:30 and we got to be at the Burrow by 7. I've gotten James and Albus ready thanks to the elves. I recommend you get ready quickly and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes" she demanded.

Harry didn't say anything as he got up and got into to action. Ginny left once she was sure that Harry was fully awake.

20 minutes later, Harry was dressed in a set of green dress robes. They were chosen out for him by Gabrielle during one of their many trips to Paris. The dress robe a simple designer piece by a well-known designer wizard.

Under his dress robe, Harry wore a simple white shirt and brown pants. The only thing unique might be a small dotted bow tie that he wore. All in all, Harry pretty much dressed like a rich pureblood with a muggle edge and fashion sense.

Once he walked down Ginny complimented him on his choice in clothing. Although Ginny never helped him shop, she did approve of all that Gabrielle had picked out for him.

"I love the dress robe and bow tie Harry" she exclaimed as she rushed forward with James and Albus gliding behind her.

"Thanks Gin" Harry replied as he also walked forward in order to pick up one of his boys.

"Well let's go then. I'll take Albus and you take James."

"Sounds good, cya there" with that said Harry held on to James tightly and concentrated on the Burrow. With a loud snap, Harry Potter vanished and was soon followed by his wife and younger son.

The Weasleys were all huddled outside of the Burrow. They were currently enjoying some cooked food thanks to Molly Weasley. There were tables all around that contained mashed potatoes, chicken, turkey, veggies, and other cuisines.

As Harry made his entrance, everyone froze. Harry looked around for that one person he was both looking forward to and dreading to see. Gabrielle.

Sure enough the young Veela sat next to her sister and her family. Voices around him were whispering about what was displayed on the Daily Prophet. The voices only stopped once Molly Weasley got up from her seat and shouted "Harry! James!" As she made her way towards her grandson.

"Nice to see you Harry and here, give me James" the elder Weasley female told him as she reached out and took the two year old James from him. With another pop, Ginny had just appeared behind him and her mother went towards her to greet her as well. Harry took the time to walk forward and sit on the table where Gabrielle was. It helped that Ron and Hermione were sitting by that table as well. Harry really didn't want to socialize with any of the other Weasleys and there were many of them.

As Harry sat down Ron realized who it was and instantly grinned.

"How have you been mate? Busy saving dismal in distress and getting rewarded?" Ron joked.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and Harry noticed that both she and Gabrielle were blushing slightly. Hermione probably because her husband cracked a joke about two people she was sitting together with and knew somewhat. Or perhaps she blushed because she had rewarded Harry many years ago when she gave him her virginity in the Forest of Dean.

Harry had a feeling that he was in for a long night but he was going to make sure he caught up with his two friends.

At around 8, the Weasley's decided to serve lunch and that meant Harry and Ginny were sitting together to eat. They were on the same table as Bill, his wife, Gabrielle, and also Ron and Hermione. Molly Weasley was watching all the kids as the parents conversed and socialized with one another.

Harry realized that Ginny and Gabrielle were glaring at one another every minute or two. However, the two girls did try to make small talk, led on by Ron and Hermione. It seemed like Gabrielle was jealous of Ginny's position and Ginny was scared that Gabrielle would steal away Harry with her freakish beauty.

"Will you please excuse me" Gabrielle said suddenly as she stood up and left the table. Harry really wanted to follow her but he knew that it would raise some unwanted questions. So, he just sat there and finished up his plate of food.

As he was listening to some stuff Hermione had recently discovered in her research at the Department of Mysteries, Harry felt someone grab his upper thighs under the table.

At first Harry wanted to jolt out of his seat but for some odd reason he felt relax.

Veela magic.

Harry realized that he was under the influence of Gabrielle's Veela charm. Which has an ability to make its victims feel extremely calm if needed to be.

'Gabrielle, you naughty girl' Harry thought to himself as his heart started racing. His wife was right beside him while he was in a backyard filled with Weasley's. Why was Gabrielle being so naughty?  
Harry felt Gabrielle unbutton his pant then unzip it. Harry moved closer to the table so that everything below his stomach was cover by the table cloth. Ginny was still busy eating while all this took place.

Gabrielle took out his semi hard boner out of his boxers and placed it inside of her mouth. At once his cock started getting really hard and Gabrielle began sucking on just the tip of it. As she was sucking the tip he felt her fingers grasp the middle and then slowly jerk it.

Harry let out a slight moan which caught Ginny's attention.

"You okay Harry?" Ginny asked at once as she saw her husband make a weird face.

"Yeah, just a bit of after taste from the food. You know how much I love your mother's cooking."

Meanwhile under the table, Gabrielle let go of Harry's cock and begun to put as much of it inside of her mouth as she could. She was able to fit about five inches before the tip of Harry's penis collided with the back of her mouth. She had to gag several times but thank god for a silencing charm, nobody else had heard.

It didn't take long before Harry's heart raced even harder and he clinched on to the table cloth ad Gabrielle increased her head movement. Her warm breathe, sloppy and wet mouth, and also sudden contact to her teeth made Harry go over the edge. He knew he wouldn't last long.

"Harry, are you absolutely sure you're okay?" Ginny asked as she saw Harry grasp the table cloth.

Harry nodded and then let out another moan. This one was a bit louder. He had just blown his load inside of Gabrielle's mouth and the French girl sucked him dry.

"I'm okay, I just think I'm a bit light headed and well yesterday's whole incident rubbed me the wrong way" Harry replied back.

"You know, I should give you a little blow blow for yesterday's mission well done. Gabrielle might have tried to reward you but I'm the one she is allowed too" Ginny whispered into Harry's ears with a sultry voice.

Harry couldn't believe his years, Ginny was willing to give him a blowjob. The red head never liked using her mouth and the only times Harry had experienced Ginny's mouth were on very special occasion such as hi birthday.

"No, you don't have to. It's okay Gin but thanks for offer" Harry replied although he really wouldn't mind Ginny blowing him later that night.

"Why, I insist baby" with that said Ginny slowly got out of her seat and left the backyard.

A few minutes later Gabrielle had returned and sat opposite from Harry. She seemed to be radiating with happiness and joy from what I Harry could tell looking at her face. Her sister Fleur gave her a weird look and Harry witnessed Gabrielle just smiling back at her.

Suddenly Harry felt someone pull on his jeans under the table once again. He was stunned for a moment but then realized that it was probably Ginny. He really didn't want to go through this again without "reloading". As Ginny tugged on to his pants and took them off from his waist a bit more aggressively, Harry tried to get himself as hard as he could possibly could five minutes after ejaculation.

Ginny slowly lowered his pants and his under down to his knees. Harry had to move his butt off the chair for a slight second as she was lowering them. Gabrielle seemed oblivious to everything that was happening at the present moment as the blonde girl continued to go on chatting with her sister and her husband.

As Ginny took him in her mouth, Harry once again cringed on to the table cloth for a moment. Ginny started sucking his manhood and Harry felt himself getting hard slowly. He wasn't as fully hard as before but he doubt Ginny would be able to tell.

Ginny continued to blow him in a very amateur way and a part of Harry felt bad. He felt horrible that Ginny would have to blow him for a quite a while before he reached his peak due to Gabrielle.

Harry continued to sit on the table with nobody by his side while his wife gave him head under the table. After what seemed like eternity but only about nine minutes Harry slowly reached his peak. He clutched onto the table cloth tightly once more as Ginny increased the pace and also swirled her tongue inside of her mouth, where the tip of Harry's penis was.

Eventually Harry was taken over the edge and he blew his load once more but this time inside of a red head's inviting mouth. Harry felt Ginny take everything in, which was considerably less than before. Afterwards, Ginny pulled his pants up and Harry was once again dressed from the waist down.

At the end of the night Harry was once again joined by his wife, who had gone somewhere else after giving him head. Harry spent the night simply socializing with several Weasleys like Fred and George's family. But most of his time was spent talking to Fleur, Gabrielle, and later on Hermione.

Soon enough it was time to go and it was then he realized that the night would be much longer.

"I'm just saying Gabrielle, please stay away from Harry. Yes, he saved you but no point of kissing him in front of Diagon Alley and looking like a scarlet woman" Ginny exclaimed to a supernaturally pretty blonde.

"I was merely thanking him and as I said before my Veela nature comes with certain impules" Gabrielle fired back.

"You know what, I don't care about your rubbish impulses. Harry is MY HUSBAND and you will leave him alone. I don't think he wants to have anything to do with you" Ginny was clearly angry now.

"Excusiez-moi! Harry may be married to you but he is allowed to socialize with whomever he chooses to. Why don't you tell Harry to come over here and tell me to stop talking to him ever" Gabrielle yelled out as the Weasleys around her became weary from all the yelling.

"Harry, come over here and tell this French harlot that you want nothing to do with her" Ginny signaled Harry to come over.

Harry gulped, not knowing what to do but he slowly walked over to Ginny's side.

"Honey, you know that this is all unnecessary. Sure Gabrielle caught me off guard with her peck on the lip but honestly it's nothing" Harry tried to calm Ginny down.

"Nothing? Are you mad? She has no right to kiss you. Those lips belong to me, you belong to me" Ginny exclaimed possessively.

"I think you had one too many drinks. How about we go home now? I think you need a good night sleep" Harry told her.

"No, I don't need sleep. I need this harlot to disappear from the world" Ginny yelled out to everyone. Harry saw Molly come forward and grabbing on to Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginerva please, just go home with Harry and sleep. You two are married and I doubt Gabrielle had any wrong intentions" she eyes Gabrielle carefully and the girl in question had her wand out in front of her. Harry also saw that Fluer drew her wand out as well. It seemed like family meant more than anything to the two French Veelas.

"Molly, can you please look after the kids tonight?" Harry asked his mother-in-law and got an affirmative.

"Gabrielle, I would recommend you give Ginny some space. She isn't feeling good. However, I can understand why she is a bit upset but if it was your Veela nature which caused you to kiss me than there shouldn't be any problems here. You obviously had no control of it all" Harry told her.

Harry suddenly hoped he didn't as he saw Gabrielle slowly become upset as her eyes became watery. The thing about Veelas was that they were also possessive although they weren't as possessive as normal humans were. Harry figured Gabrielle thought he was abandoning her and siding with Ginny completely.

"Gabrielle, why don't you stay with your parents for the next week or so?" Hermione told the younger girl as she finally mad herself known.

"I think it's best to give Harry and Ginny some space. I told Molly that today's gathering was a bad idea but it was too late. Ginny, your mother doesn't believe the kiss meant anything so I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it. I think we should all just calm down and enjoy this family gather. Perhaps, Harry should take Ginny home if she can't control her temper" Hermione tried to handle the situation expertly.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. Farewell everyone, I think it's time for me and Ginny to head home. Thanks for watching the kids Molly, we'll get them tomorrow" Harry called out as he hugged Ginny's waist tightly and vanished.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair" Gabrielle started to mumble and then she started sobbing. Her sister and Hermione rushed towards her at once.

"Gabrielle" Fleur called out lovingly.

"I shall go to France and stay mama and papa for some time. Have fun here with Bill and Victorie. I will of course miss my niece but hopefully I will see her soon in the future" Gabrielle mumbled between sobs as Hermione conjured some tissues to give to the girl. Some of the Weasleys also decided to head out as Hermione and Fleur comforted the crying girl.

"I zink dat is a good idea" Fleur said with hints of her French accent.

"I shall go now. Goodbye Fleur, give Victorie a kiss for me. Thanks Hermione, thank you for trying to help" Gabrielle walked away from the two girls and then waved out to Bill who was looking at her with sympathy.

Gabrielle thought intently about her family manor in France and with a loud _pop_ she too vanished.

In a house in London, Harry slowly placed his wife in bed and laid next to her until she fell asleep. Ginny seemed to have been oddly quiet but Harry didn't want to say anything. Once Ginny fell asleep, Harry walked downstairs to his kitchen, which was pretty state of the art for a home belonging to Wizards and Witches. He grabbed himself the strongest alcoholic beverage he could find and poured it into a goblet.

He walked sat on a couch and waved his wand at the radio. As the radio started playing, he began replaying every scene that he had witnessed since he had saved Gabrielle from the dark wizard attack.

But soon enough Harry was drowned by the music in the radio and all his thoughts were forgotten, only pure emotions remained.

"_I blame it on a model broad with the hollywood smile_  
_Stripper booty with the rack like wow_  
_I'll never forget ya_  
_You put me on a feel that I never had, never had, never had_  
_and ever since I've been tryna get it back, and pick it up, and put it back__"-_ Frank Ocean

**A/N: How'd you guys like that? What do you think Gabrielle and Ginny will do in the future? Also how do you like the story so far? Please tell me by leaving a REVIEW! Also tell me if you would picture Miranda Kerr or Kate Upton as Gabrielle Delacour. **

**So yeah, REVIEW! They make me update quickly and also make the chapters longer. **


	5. Back to Love

**Chapter 5: Back to Love**

_"I want to hide the truth__  
__I want to shelter you__  
__But with a beast inside__  
__There is nowhere we can hide" _– Imagine Dragon

Harry Potter was up the next morning with a sad feeling in his gut. He couldn't believe so much had taken place the night before during the Weasley's annual gathering.

What he did know however was that he needed to find a remedy for the situation. The only remedy he could think if was to tell Ginny about his affair with Gabrielle. He would probably be cursed, looked down upon, and also he'd lose Gabrielle.

He was willing to face any consequence except lose Gabrielle. How could he live without the tender and sweet love from his beautiful angel?

No, what he needed to do is find some kind of solution that will allow him to keep both or even redo this entire situation.

After a few moment of thought, it hit him! Time, he needed time or rather needed time to go backwards. A magical hour glass can only take someone back 24 hours but Harry doubted that would help his case.

He needed a bigger kind of hourglass, one that would take him back years into the past. But he didn't want two copies of himself running around in the timetable. Oh no, what he needed was a way to send his mind back to the past.

The good thing was that Harry knew exactly how to do just that. The Department of Mysteries had come up with a device that would allow a wizard or witch to send their essence or rather their soul back. The department believed that the essence would be sent back to the persons past self.

Although Harry knew it was risky, he really didn't think he had any other choice. No matter how powerful and influential he was, there was no way he could juggle between a wife and mistress. He wished to spend time with both Gabrielle and Ginny once again and make his decision after he spent enough time with Gabrielle.

So that evening Harry prepared himself for his little adventure. He already had clearance to do whatever he wanted in the Department of Mysteries, although the Unspeakables were noisy.

Harry stealthily made his way to the remove that contained the device. He used his invisibility cloak to avoid all Unspeakables.

The device was a medium sized round object that almost looked like a crystal ball. Harry knew how to use it thanks to the reports he was getting as a department head. The device was found in the Stonehenge a few years ago and was only made operational after the fall of Voldemort.

Harry walked to the table that contained the round object and stood in front of it. He took a deep breath as the brightly lit room felt even smaller than before. He reached out with his and grasped the little ball.

Harry the read out the enchantment that memorized beforehand.

Nothing happened.

Harry fidgeted but continued to hold on to the globe.

He was just about to read the enchantment again when he felt his finger tingle and then his whole body glowed.

His body flashed even bright before slowly decomposing into small sparkles. Harry didn't feel neither pain nor pleasure as all of this took place. Before long he felt everything disappear as Harry Potter disappeared from the world.

Gabrielle Delacour suddenly felt a part of herself die as she jumped out of bed.

"Harry!" She cried out trying to make her way to England.

Ginny Potter was drinking a cup of tea when suddenly her hands begun to shake and the cup fell out of her hand.

The cup broke into several pieces but Ginny was more focused on the grandfather clock on the wall which had contained an arrow with Harry's name. The arrow had moved away from work and now pointed to dead. Ginny instantly broke down as tears streamed down from her eyes and ruined her face.

"Welcome sorcerer, to the land that is neither here nor there" a hooded statue greeted him as Harry opened his eyes and confronted his new destiny.

"Who, who are you" Harry asked as he looked around and took in his surroundings. There wasn't much to see other than a small portal and in front of it stood the statue who greeted him.

The statue suddenly glowed red and then turned into human flesh and the hood came off. It revealed a muscular black man wearing armor and wielding a sword.

"I am Arguard, the overseer of dimensions and protector of the humans" the man told Harry.

"What do you want with me?" Harry whispered.

"You have used my relic and so your destiny will now be decided. The relic you touched does not transport your essence back in time, oh no, the relic transfers it into a whole other universe. You, Harry James Potter, of dimension E2, have used an ancient relic left by my predecessor, the deceased protector but the relic is still powerful and does what it's supposed to. You see the relic was made to help transport my kind, people more powerful than normal humans, be it wizards or mundane, to different dimensions o universes across the galaxy.

"What will happen to me?" Harry asked fearfully. Million thoughts were going through his head, but the most prevalent one regretting ever touching the orb.

"You will be transported to a new world and before you can choose otherwise, I'm afraid to say that you cannot choose the world or go back. That orb wasn't meant for humans but sadly it was exposed to your kind. Now, the world you will be going to is so much different than your old one. You see, in another universe, you are a prince. You are the heir of the Potter fortune, Prince of Great Britain, and the future ruler of the kingdoms."

Harry was stunned but the Arguard continued after a small pause.

"You are married to several witches, one being Gabrielle Delacour and you are currently enjoying your 18th birthday. However, I warn you that trouble is brewing and your life is in danger. It will be up to you to save yourself and protect all those who are close. Saying that, I think it's time for you to leave as I am ready to attend much bigger matters than dealing with you" the man said.

He then grabbed harry by the arm and before Harry could complain, he was tossed into the small portal that he saw before. Everything around Harry went blank as he was transported through different universes before finally reaching his destination.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I was always planning to make this one short. Anyways, yeah there were extreme changes in this chapter but I assure you that you guys will like what happens from here. There will be more drama but also more smut, action, and discovery. **

**I promise I will update this with a 3k-5k chapter next week after I'm done with my finals. Anyways, I would love it if you guys can pray for me lol or keep me in your thoughts :/ I have my Physics final tomorrow morning and math next week. These exams are pretty hard and well I'm a bit worried. **

**As always, please leave a review. **


	6. My Kingdom

**Chapter 6: My Kingdom**

"_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me" _– We The Kings

Harry slowly opened his eyes and focused on the room that he was in. First, he noticed that he was naked and was laying on a comfortable bed.

He began to get up from bed when he heard the huge front doors open, allowing someone to come in.

"Harry, I'm glad you're finally awake! I've been worried last night was too much excitement and tiring at the same time" the woman winked.

"Fleur?" Harry whispered at the beautiful blonde woman who stood before him. Harry wondered how Gabrielle's older sister could be in front of him wearing nothing but a floral summer dress.

"Yes honey, why do you seem so surprised? But really Harry, get off of your butt and get ready. Your father would like to have a word with you about some recent events and my father is visiting from France at 2."

Everything she told him was news to Harry and so the young raven haired man got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. Somehow, he knew exactly where the bathroom was in the huge room that he currently resided in.

Half an hour later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, all freshened up and ready to attend to anything. He found a nice outfit in the bathroom, which composed of brown pants, a red and blue shirt, and cardigan, followed by a simple black robe.

As he walked out of the room, he realized that he was currently inside of a castle. It was no surprising, especially since Arguard did tell him that he was supposedly the prince of England. As he walked around, sightseeing all the new things, he remembered that he was supposed to meet his father. This made Harry nervous but also sent a thrill inside of him. He was finally going to meet his parents! Or rather his parents from a completely different universe where his family is of royal blood.

No big deal, right? Harry thought to himself but he had a feeling he was in for a rude awakening.

As he walked through the hallways, he suddenly realized he knew where everything led. He knew that his father was currently in his small conference room in the west wing of the castle. Without hesitation, Harry set out to meet his father and perhaps his mother as well.

His father looked exactly like the pictures he had of him except perhaps a few extra pounds and also 20 more years of age. His mother was standing right next to him while smiling at him. His mother also looked exactly like the pictures of her that he had seen before. Of course, she had some signs of aging but what was not lost were her vivid green eyes and her smile.

"Mother, Father" Harry exclaimed as he finally got into the conference room.

"Ah Harry, just the man I was waiting for. I'm glad you were able to make it in time finally. I called you today because of our currently plans that relate to our dealings with Ireland and Scotland" King James finished.

"Yes father, I understand" Harry lied through his teeth. He was saved from having to say anything else as Fleur walked through the door and greeted his parents.

"Ah, bon Fleur, how are you this fine morning?" the king asked the blond woman.

"I am doing well your highness. Just came in to inform you that my father will be arriving a few minutes before two."

"Excellent, I've been meaning to talk to King Charles about the new alliance between our Kingdoms. I really do hope that he brings some of that amazing wine from your vineyard Fleur" the king exclaimed.

"Knowing papa, he probably bought you a whole month's supply" as the conversation kept going, Harry felt like he was out of it all as he started to connect the dots. So Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle's sister was his wife? Her father was the king of France it seems and here he was, the royal Prince of Britain.

"Harry, Gabrielle will be here along with papa and she will be staying here with us from now on. I'm sure you'd like to give your fiancée a proper welcome. I've decided to arrange a quite dinner for the two of you in your chambers. I'm sure father will not mind, especially since it's his youngest daughter and his future son-in-law" Harry couldn't believe it as his head started to ache ever so slightly. He was going to be reunited with Gabrielle? Better yet, she was going to be his fiancée. Did he hear right? But it seemed odd that the King of France decided to marry off both of his daughters to the English throne. Something felt off about all of this but Harry wasn't going to start complaining that was for sure.

"As much as I would like to go on about your love life Harry" James looked at Lily after he said that, "we have some things to discuss right now. For example, how do you feel about traveling to Wales next week in order to oversee the new caste construction and also socialize with the commoners?" James asked.

"I wouldn't mind that at all Father" Harry answered obidently.

"Excellent, I was scared that I would have to go there myself. I'm sure you know how boring I find watching a bunch of wizards and muggle going about building a castle. Anyways, next matter has to do with your future bride Gabrielle, where will she stay in the castle? I don't think you can fit all of your wives in your single chamber" the King joked as Queen Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"As the Queen and lady of the house, I believe that Gabrielle should stay with Harry for the time being in his chambers. Fleur, Hermione, Susan, and Daphne can stay in one suite next to Harry's personal chamber. I think that will work out nicely for everyone" Lily concluded as Harry, King James, and Fleur nodded their heads in acceptance.

"I guess that concludes our meeting here for now. I think we should have another one of these next week son, after you come back from Wales."

"I would love to father" Harry said before he walked up to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, it all felt surreal. "I believe it is time for me to go, I will see you when Fleur's father arrives."

Harry exited the room and heard footsteps following him out. He guessed that Fleur had followed him out as well.

"Harry, wait" Fleur called out.

"Yes?" Harry asked but Fleur didn't answer as she pulled him with her to an empty room.

"Hi" She whispered sultry. Harry didn't always like woman talking to him with a sultry voice because it was usually a sign of them wanting something from him.

"Um, yeah?" Harry asked again. He was used to dealing with a woman who had ulterior motives for their actions. He was married to Ginny of course. Although Ginny was a good girl, she still liked using her womanly gifts on him in order to get things such as the latest broom or a certain diamond jewelry.

"Don't sleep with Gabrielle" Fleur told him.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't bed Gabrielle, she is only seventeen years old and that's because she matured so quickly." Fleur told him.

"Wait, why do you care who I sleep or don't sleep with?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Because, I am the future Queen of England and France. I don't want word going around that you're bedding my sister before you two are married. I'm trying to get father to arrange Gabrielle's marriage with someone else. I don't understand why he thinks he needs two daughters in the Lion's den. You already have me Harry, you don't need my sister" Fleur told him with a certain fury in her voice.

"Hold on a bit" Harry said as he pushed away from Fleur, who had gripped his arms. "If your father wants to marry Gabrielle to me then why should I even care? I don't understand this."

"You dolt, this is politics, French politics. Have you ever heard the saying, don't put your eggs in the same basket? Well, let's just say that my father took that to heart but put his own twist on it. He married me to you in assurance that I will one day be the Queen of both France and England. He then went on to marry his younger daughter, my sister, to you in hopes that if something were to happen to us, he would still have an insurance policy in Gabrielle. Don't be surprised if father has Gabrielle spend a lot of her time in our castle in France. I don't want that kind of fate for my sister because I know that she can find true love with someone else. Even if that is not what my father wants. I love my father but sometimes he gets caught up in power and politics" Fleur finished as she gasped for breathe.

Harry was once again lost in his own world as his brain processed all that he had heard. He was going to be reunited with Gabrielle! But her sister didn't want that happening because her sister wanted a better fate for her sister. Harry could understand where the girl was coming from and if he didn't know Gabrielle from his past life than he would agree with her. However, he knew Gabrielle, he wanted Gabrielle, his body craved Gabrielle, and he would get Gabrielle.

"I can't promise you anything Fleur but if Gabrielle and I are together that I assure you that I will treat her properly. I will also make sure you father doesn't try to hide her away in the future."

"Non, I can't allow it. I don't want to allow it Harry. You have me, Susan, Hermione, and Daphne, why do you want another? Why do you want my little sister?" Fleur was closed to tears.

Harry was tired of her. Yes, Fleur was a beautiful Veela, who was a few words away from crying but he didn't care. He dealt with enough woman to know that he need to control the situation.

"_You're the prize" _

Hermione had told him that during their stay in the Forest of Dean. It was thanks to Hermione, Gabrielle, and Ginny that he was so comfortable with woman. He didn't have a weak will or a scarred heart. He was simply a man and a man who was focused on being reunited with one woman who he had loved so much.

"I'm sorry Fleur but I want to be with Gabrielle. I genuinely like Gabrielle" he told the Veela.

Fleur was upset and then she seemed a bit mad and insecure, "You don't find be attractive?" Fleur asked him.

"_Well, how do you make a Veela crave you?" Harry asked Gabrielle as they chilled on the streets of Rome. They had run off again together and was currently a few miles away from their hotel in the middle of Rome. _

"_Veela are woman and like woman they want attention. They are always beautiful and as beautiful beings, we hate being told otherwise. If you were to tell me I was unattractive, I would hate you but I would want to know why you said that. I would probably crave you. I'd want you to validate me and tell me that I'm beautiful. I might go as far as to bed you in order to get you to take back what you ha said. Does this answer your question?" Gabrielle asked. _

"_Yes, my beautifully divine angel" Harry answered back. _

"_If you keep telling me things like this, I might just leave you Harry. You're no challenge" Gabrielle told him playfully but was silenced by a pair of lips._

"No, I don't find you attractive Fleur and now stop being so controlling. Let your sister make up her own mind. I won't force her but if she wants to be with me than I sure as hell won't just ignore her because you told me to" with that said, Harry turned around and made his way out of the room and back to his chamber. It was time to do some research on this current universe and he would start by going through the books that were nicely displayed on his bookshelf.

"_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)" _– Jordan Sparks

**A/N: Here is another update! I hope you guys like this one because I think it's one of my best chapters. Anyways, I have a math final tomorrow and I'm hoping for a 90+ so please keep me in your thoughts and prayers. Yeah, I'm not that religious but you know the law of attraction. If enough people keep me in their mind, perhaps the universe will give me a 90 on my math final… one can wish, right? But seriously, pray for me.**

**As always, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
